The new island
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: the title and rating will change. So anyway i back with a great awesome idea. so please if you like survival island you'll love this one :3
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: IIIIII BBBBBBAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKKKK…Okkkk anyway not sure if most if not all of my readers know about my most and best story survival island. Oh you do that great wait you don't…go read it, it not that bad….i hope.

Anyway that story was good but it become too much for me to handle so I made more stories…that kind of help but I thought.. FUCK IT SECOND CHANCE BITCHES X#...for real now I making survival 2.0..but I not calling it that the title of this story I have no idea what to call it soooo maybe you guys and girls can PM or leave a review of a cool name but so help if you put anything with JB or 1D I WILL HAVE YOU BURN IN HELLLLLLL. Or just not look at it…..so yeah in this story only OCs no canons I might mention them but as far as putting them in that a nope just so I can handle this awesomeness. And for the hotel and other cool stories of mines I will update them soon just not now.

So if you like the old survival island then you love this one and I not having random people from like resident evil come out of nowhere cool idea bad outcome butt slender man was a cool idea I might have him in it but in a anthro form..wait since all of your OCs are anthro should he be regular slenderman or do I make him different YOU GUYS ANSWER THAT IF YOU WANT X3 now since I done with those caps

New story that will update that better,scarier, and blooder then survival island here a Oc slip

Name:

Gender:

Age: (can't be 3 or 5 at least 13 and up)

Species:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Lover: If you a OC that loves someone else's Oc and your both in this story they can date if not leave this blank

Friends:

Enemies:

Special talent: Like are they good with machines, a expert guitar player, or a good swimmer. Put it in

Flip: If they have a flip side I ok with that just put in how they flip.

Other: anything else.

Here an example with my OC

Name: Drake

Gender: Male

Species: Dragon

Appearance: A red scale dragon with a red and orange hoodie with black short jeans and red sneakers. Blue eyes and a small tail with small wings.

Likes: Cook meat, games, and outdoors.

Dislikes: Blood. Fighting and water.

Lover: No one.

Friends: Handy, flippy, and russel

Enemies: Lumpy and sniffles.

Special talent: Lighting fires. From camp fires to roasting meat and the person who catches him on a bad day.

Flip: Brake: comes out when drake gets to anger or blood is near or on him. Brake is a crazy killer demon who hates nearly everyone.

So that my oc now let see your oc please put them in a PM thanks and have a wonderful day….RANDOM THROWING KNIFE


	2. the update

Hey readers just want to give a quick update and say that the new island story is still going but I think of onlying having 12 OCs and 12 canons since not a lot of people are giving OC and I really want you readers to read this but don't worry if I pass 12 Ocs I can increase the number of 12 to the max of 15 or 17. So I need 12 OCs to start and I have the max of Ocs to 15 or 17.

Next the new island is not the real title so I might change it and I will put slender man buttttt I might have him as one of the canons or my Ocs and you don't know who he is…hehehe

So I hope you guys are super excited for this story cause if not. *points to a nuke* we might have a problem

So that all of the update and with that I wish you all a go- * the sound of a nuke turning on goes off* DAMMIT BRAKE SHUT IT Off


	3. THe preview

Author's Note:

Fire comes up from the ground making the symbol of the assassin creed.

HAHAHAHAHA I BACK MOTHERFUC-*sees it just my readers* oops wrong people.

Cough ok not that out of the way THE NEW ISLAND IS HERE…..kind of… ok it just a quick preview cause I lost my writer touch, but here a preview to help me and stop the wait….

No One POV

Two rabbits one pink and the other a golden yellow were climbing a tree to grab a red flag. The rabbits were twins but both wanted the flag to give the island host the flag for money and lots of it.

Both of them were wrist to wrist to the flag. Until the golden one grab it. "Yes." The rabbit sounded female as she jump off the tree and ran to the main part of the island. "No fair." The pink one said as it sounded female as well running after the golden rabbit.

The golden rabbit ahead of her sister as she saw the host but it was wearing a dark purple robe hiding it face.

The rabbit gave the flag to the host.

The pink rabbit was late as she went next to her sister.

"It seems that sisi had won." The host said.

"But what about me do I win something." The pink rabbit ask.

"Oh you do win something." The host said.

"Oh oh what is it." The pink rabbit ask jumping up and down happily

"DEATH." The host scream as a trap door open and took the pink rabbit in.

There was a blood curling scream as well as metal spinning. The golden rabbit was shock as she look down the trap door seeing only two huge bloody saw blades and pink skin.

"Y-Y-You just kill." The golden rabbit try to speak

"Ah sisi good job on surviving." The host said not mining the dead mess.

"I KILL YOU." Sisi scream running at the host.

The host sigh as it punch sisi in the face and twist her arm and threw her to the ground.

Sisi cry in pain. "Now now sisi I would behave but at least you're a winner." The host said.

Author note

And that where I leave it off why cause I said just a preview.

So hope you guys hope for the new and real chapter soon :3


End file.
